Klatia - A Moment of Sensational Pleasure
by VirulentVampyre
Summary: This is a one-shot lemon story with Klaus and the doppelganger, Tatia. Rated MA for a Mature Audience only. Enjoy!


"Tatia..." The name rolled off his tongue. The sound of it was as pleasant as the touch of smooth velvet against one's revealed flesh. The breath that heated Klaus' neck was invigorating. Each tender kiss stung that single patch of skin. Frustration built up in his inner core. Another minute of her torturous touch couldn't be allowed. Klaus had to seize the role of dominance before he let her get too far. An irritated growl rumbled from his gullet; vibrations numbed the luscious lips that were placed there. His hands forcefully seized her gentle frame, flipping her over as one might twirl a feather between their fingers.

The sight of her glorious bare back was that of a dream. Droplets of sweat from her anticipation were streaming down and along every curve. It was a view like none other. The hunger, the desire was overwhelming the original. This seraphic creature who was sprawled out among the mess of sheets beneath him, was all his for the taking. Her body, her mind and her soul were claimed by him and him only. The love he felt for this girl had him consumed in a world of delectation. He wanted to caress this being who shared his passionate fondness. It was only them, smelted together like metal, the heat of their passion in the form of an eternal flame.

Klaus' eye lids sealed together. A stab of pain pierced him for being so daring as to shut out the view of such beauty. Only for a moment, he needed to imagine the upcoming events. A genuine smile placed on his lips. His hands rested against her lower back, feeling the tiniest movements of her body. He could see it now. The two of them entwined, immersed by their equal share of kisses. Her acerbic screams penetrate the air as she convulses from the pleasure and delicious pain. His hands prove to be more useful than any man-made restraint. Their bodies bash against the headboard in violent movements with every one of his thrusts. His eyes fluttered open, rewarded by the sight of an innocent face peering up at him. Eagerness and fear sparkled in her wet gems. Tatia wanted to love him. She wanted to be taken by him. This was her, surrendering every last part of her very being to him.

Klaus dipped his head down to the nape of her neck. A hiss of breath tingled her ear as he spoke. "I love you." The words themselves weren't enough to describe his feelings, but she knew just how much he really did. An appeased smile responded to his statement. Her lips parted in hopes of meeting with his own. They shared a gentle one, tongues slowly melting into each other. Several minutes felt like years, years of pure bliss. Tatia had been without air for just that long. Pulling away to catch her breath, her eyes locked onto his. "I love you too..." The firm grip of his hand on her throat was restricting her ability of speech. "I know, my dear." He purred menacingly. With a single swipe of his finger, he moved a strand of chocolate brown hair from her face. His nose glided against her forehead, taking in her alluring scent. "Are you going to be a good girl?" He inquired. With struggle, she nodded her head against his grasp. A small whimper escaped her gentle lips as she hungered for him to take her already. In reply, a complacent smirk pushed up at the corner of his mouth.

A handful of hair had been gathered into his fist. With an aggressive tug, her neck was snapped back against his chest. He used his other hand to teasingly glide along her folds and down her inner thigh. Every touch was a thrilling sensation that sent her into an uncontrollable frenzy. Tatia found her body to be quaking beneath his. The torture was almost unbearable. Her teeth pierced her lower lip while Klaus continued to dance his fingers along her thigh. His middle finger had just barely brushed over her clitoris and that alone had her shudder with pleasurable excitement. "Submit." He snarled. In that very instance, Tatia's hands had been seized behind her back. "Yes, my love." She had just barely uttered the words before she was forced down against the bed.


End file.
